ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Extra Villain Quotes in Batman: Arkham Knight: City Of Terror
Extra Villain Quotes in Batman: Arkham Knight: City Of Terror is an article of the quote combinations of the old and extra villains. Bane *Pyg: "Pyg make you my most favorite Dollotron! You will be perfect!" Bane: "The only thing that makes me perfect, cerdo, is my Venom!" *Bane: "You are very deranged, you silly cerdo!" Pyg: "Pyg not deranged. Pyg not silly. Pyg is both sane and amazing!" Bane-Riddler *Bane: "You stupid genio! You think I would have stopped Batman?" Riddler: "Brains always win before brawn, you substance addicted brute!" *Riddler: "It seems that your addiction from Venom is worse than tobacco and alcohol combined!" Bane: "I don't care! Venom is life!" Bane-Deathstroke *Bane: "Why should I listen to an asesino?" Deathstroke: "Your combat skills are not as honed as that of a highly skilled assassin!" *Deathstroke: "I work alone, freak. I can take the Bat out myself." Bane: " Bane-Firefly *Firefly: "Hey Bane, your flames of rage will help me!" Bane: "I never trust the crime of arson." *Bane: " " Firefly: Bane-Penguin Bane-Azrael *Bane: *Azrael: "The Order of St. Dumas does not accept a brute as the savior of Gotham." Bane-Twoface *Bane: *Two-Face: Bane-Deacon Blackfire *Bane: "Why am I in jail with a cult leader?" Deacon Blackfire: "It is fate that will send you to the fires of Hell." *Deacon Blackfire: "God doesn't appreciate the use of stimulants, child." Bane: "Venom doesn't stimulate me, foolish priest! It makes me invincible!" Bane-Mad Hatter *Mad Hatter: "You are not full of glee, you need to find Alice for me!" Bane: "The only señorita I care about is Venom!" *Bane: "I only wear a mask instead of an idiotic hat!" Mad Hatter: "Do not worry about that!" Bane-Killer Croc Bane-Ranken Bane-Black Mask Bane-Prometheus Bane-Clayface Bane-Anarky Bane-Zsasz Bane-Deadshot Bane-Killer Moth Bane-Doctor Death Bane-Cluemaster Bane-KGBeast Bane-Maxie Zeus Bane-Ventriloquist Bane-Blackgate Bane-Mr. Toad Bane-Shiva Black Mask *Black Mask: "You should quit being an animal and start being my ally!" Pyg: "Pyg is not an animal. Pyg is the most important person!" *Pyg: "That mask makes you imperfect and flawed!" Black Mask: "Nobody is perfect except me." Black Mask-Riddler Black Mask-Deathstroke *Black Mask: "That evil clown tricked you, Slade! You should have listened to me!" Deathstroke: "I'm a very trained assassin, not a full-on criminal. *Deathstroke: " Black Mask-Firefly *Black Mask: "This night would have been better if you haven't made contact with the firefighters!" Firefly: "My good friend, I was trying to heat things up!" *Firefly: "Nothing like a good reunion, right, Sionis?" Black Mask: "The only method better than arson is taking control of the city." Black Mask-Penguin Black Mask-Azrael Black Mask-Twoface *Black Mask: "I don't believe in God, nor philosophy." Deacon Blackfire: "Your actions will send you to your eternal damnation." *Deacon Blackfire: "Nobody will worship you, object of sin!" Black Mask: "I am not a God but the people of Gotham will honor me!" Black Mask-Mad Hatter Black Mask-Killer Croc Category:Batman Category:Arkham Series